


Northern Downpour

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Depression, Gen, Loss, Love, Missing Persons, Panic at the Disco - Freeform, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a little something I started writing a long time ago. I will not be continuing it.<br/>The idea was to take snippets from 'panic at the disco' songs (respectively, this piece was named after their song northern downpour) and use important dates from the band's timeline to create a story of a relationship that hung in the balance.</p><p>I soon realised that it was a task that was too difficult for me, but this is what I had written so far... It's not a lot, but it's something. If anyone is interested, you may take the project for yourself, but please contact me first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern Downpour

January 18th, 2009  
today marks the beginning of the end. The last day I hold your hand, touch your skin, and feel your warm breath in the morning as the rising sun breaks through the curtains.  
Today feels like a dream, as if all of our life has been one and that in reality, we are just two paths who never truly crossed, but merely brushed past one another.  
As we walked across the beach, the over lapping sea left a subtle mark in the sand, making it glisten like diamonds; but all I saw was broken glass.   
I don’t want the moon to fall, as when it does, you’ll be gone.  
…  
It was raining as your car left the narrow drive way of what once was our home. The feel of your lips lingered for a while, but slowly faded as the distance between us grew. The only thing that gave me hope was the letter I slipped into your luggage.  
Even as my eyes flutter, tripping to avoid tears and my lungs flood with repression, there’s one thing I’m sure of;  
No matter how far you are, no matter where you end up or where even I may be  
Northern Downpour sends its love.

January 23rd, 2009  
5 days have passed since you’ve been gone, I’ve been getting by fine. In the dark light of my room, the pen ink seems to run and I remember chasing off the days.  
I feel waiting for you here will be worth it, though come home you might not.  
I’ll try clicking my heels, wishing for you; maybe you’ll come home sooner.  
Though I realise this is all just in vain, you won’t be home until summer comes and even so, the validity of us will be questioned.  
The world is a broken bone; rigid enough to withhold humanity but with a flaw that separates us all.  
Though all we can do is melt our headaches, call it home; for it’s all we will know.

February 1st, 2009  
over the past 15 days, I have noticed empty bottles of gin dappled on kitchen side. I need to go out, socialise with friends, family. But every conversation I go into, I feel a lonely speaker. It’s like my words swim through people’s ears but do not take form in their minds.  
Tell me I’m right when I say that losing someone you love with your whole heart can make you feel this way.  
Give me a sign that I’m not going mad, but just becoming depressed over your loss.  
I want to believe that I will be okay.

 

February 2nd, 2009  
What I sense… you could call it desperation? Or maybe just the feeling of the monotonous “ another dollar, another day.” ?  
If I had the proper words to describe where I stand, I’d say it. But alas, if I did, could I still completely sell you the idea that you’re the one for me and I’m the one for you?  
Watch this space.


End file.
